


Sin ti no es lo mismo

by Rethis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Viñeta de 100 palabras.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sin ti no es lo mismo

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta de 100 palabras.

El viento traía un aroma a romero y pino que quedaba diluido por los efluvios del río.

Remontando un poco la corriente había un salto de agua bastante pronunciado, que a menudo salpicaba las orillas y que cuando traía algún pez, producía un sonido muy peculiar.

En esos momentos Tezuka sujetaba la caña de pescar, con los ojos cerrados, intentando percibir cualquier movimiento en el agua alrededor del hilo, tal y cómo le había enseñado su abuelo.

–Kunimitsu, muchacho, ¿has encontrado algún buen arroyo en Alemania? –le preguntó en una ocasión, tras pescar una trucha.

Tezuka suspiró antes de contestar.


End file.
